The present invention relates to a removable support plate for electric apparatus which can be associated with a power distributor device for low voltage electric installations, this device being of the type comprising a set of horizontal power bars and an insulating elongate case housing the set of bars mounted fixedly in the central space of a profiled rail and having, towards the front, namely towards the installer or user, a plurality of orifices situated opposite the bars and serving for connecting a connector, carrying removable contact members pluggable to the bars and connected by electric conductors to the respective terminals of the electric apparatus proper to the installation.
For such a distributor device, it is desirable to have a removable support plate for electric control and/or protection apparatus proper to the installation, which plate generally comprises a flat vertical bottom carrying the apparatus on its so-called rear face, namely its face directed towards the installer or user, and which is simple and quick to fit on the profiled rail or remove, not requiring the use of any special tools, while efficiently providing connection/disconnection of the connector with respect to the set of bars.
The purpose of the invention is to attain these objective.